DN Freestyle
DN Freestyle is a song by American rapper Lil Yachty. It appears on his debut studio album "Teenage Emotions". Lyrics Ahem, now last time I talked on a song with Boat, uh Y'all broke ass niggas was hatin' Only difference this time is He surpassed all y'all broke ass niggas Uh, all day I'm rocked up Plottin' on a bad bitch to come and suck dick Cook French toast and clean the bathroom There's piss all on the floor, bitch, go clean it up Nigga, soaked in sauce, boy, they fiendin' up Every night you pussy niggas dream you us Yeah, you signed a deal but you ain't seein' us 200k, I coulda bought a Bentley Truck Every pussy nigga at South By, we had to smash on 'em Niggas say he wanted two verses but he was hella trash but he had cash on him I'm remember TBT, used to have the CDG, shit was hella flee Back when all my thoughts were accurate, in an Acura tryna chase a bill Now I focus hard on closing deals so that when I sign a deal I gross a hundred mil' Stuck between trying to find friends who want innovation but will still kill Every day a nigga's mom's callin' a nigga up sayin' a nigga spend too much Baby girl, I made more guap than the President did in several months Fuck my annual taxes, coulda bought some land with several cactus Just looked up in the mirror and I'm gettin' fat, fuck, it's time to practice My side bitch from Sacramento didn't suck my dick 'til we hit Saks Fifth But after that, she went 7:30 I knew she would from a little birdy Head so good, got me unsturdy Givin' free clout to the unworthy Goggles on like I'm James Worthy Couldn't get hard, told her lick it, make sure it's still workin' Goddamn, Boat you hella wild Turned your mother into a pedophile Bet she wanna fuck me All this gold got me feelin' lucky My bitch ride with me like the bride of Chuckie Nigga, run up, get done up Flexin' to the sun up Better put your guns up I wouldn't go toe to toe with you niggas unless it's for guap Pussy boy, get your funds up 18 years old, I made my first million Now I'm tryna make 100 Bitch, I'm 19 Watch how I Diddy Bop in my Ice Creams Finesse that lil' bitch right up out them Gucci chains Why It Sucks # Pretty much every single lyric in this "freestyle" is terrible and downright laughably bad. # This is by far one of the worst freestyles of all time if this is indeed a real freestyle. # The beat is terrible, boring and repetitive. # This is one, if not the worst Lil Yachty song of all time and a good candidate for the worst song off of Teenage Emotions. # Yachty tries to act tough on this song but ends up making a fool of himself. # Obvious product placement for Gucci. Official Audio Lil Yachty - DN Freestyle (Audio) Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:Terrible freestyles Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2017 Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Experimental songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement